


i could (never) give you peace [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Canon Compliant, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff and Angst, Idiots to Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Zuko (Avatar), Inspired by Music, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Tumblr Prompt, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, but nothing explicit, everything is sorted out in the end, except for where it's sort of not, please bear with him, zuko's really going through it in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Zuko almost said it. He almost said the words I think I’m in love with you, but he choked them back down at the last second.Zuko would never be able to be what Sokka wanted. They might have needed each other during the summer, when two boys with too much weight on their shoulders found comfort in each other in the only way they knew how.But now Zuko was Fire Lord, and Sokka was leaving.Or, a self indulgent Ambassador Sokka & Fire Lord Zuko fic set to the tune of ‘peace’ by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36





	i could (never) give you peace [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i could (never) give you peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593343) by [zukkababey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukkababey/pseuds/zukkababey). 



> Big thanks to [zukkababey](https://zukkababey.tumblr.com/) for giving me permission to record this! If you enjoy this fic please leave her some feedback [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593343%22) or let me know in the comments!
> 
> I used a proper microphone for this rather than just recording it on my phone mic like a gremlin, if you've listened to my other podfics please let me know if this is an improvement!
> 
> Please also pay special attention to the way the intro lines up with the music; hands down the most satisfying thing I have ever created and it will never be repeated.

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cbc9uueuhllpepy/i_could_%28never%29_give_you_peace.mp3)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/i-could-never-give-you-peace/)

**Author's Note:**

> Petition to get zukkababey to change her URL to zukkaberg - thanks to the Zukka Big Bang server for a hearty discussion of how to pronounce Zukka: long oo like in zoo, short oo like in book, or uh like in cup?
> 
> Music is of course [Peace by Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpxX4ZE4KWE)  
> Mixcloud cover art is from [this comic](https://bleekay.tumblr.com/post/626886430473551872/a-plotless-zukka-comic-wherein-zuko-has-feelings) by [bleekay](https://bleekay.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
